


Don’t Say It’s Too Late

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bilardo, Bilardo Masasında Seks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, azıcık angst
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: -Jongin yarın ayrılacaktı ve en yakın arkadaşı öteki yarım kürede yaşarken Sehun sonraki iki yıl boyunca nasıl yaşamaya devam edeceğini bilmiyordu.Son bilardo oyunlarını —her hafta sonu Jongin’de oynarlardı— oynadıkları gece her şey değişebilirdi.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Don’t Say It’s Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> #HappySehunDay 💙💙💙

Karanlık çökerken, ışık huzmeleri çatı katını çevreleyen yıldızları ortaya çıkarıyordu. Sehun’un kolundaki saat her geçen dakika biraz daha ağırlaşıyordu. Her beş dakikada bir saate bakma isteğine karşı gelemiyordu. Saat neredeyse on bir olmuştu, yeni bir güne yakındı.

Jongin’in Seul’deki son gecesiydi.

Çatı katında masanın etrafında toplanıp, arka planda alçak, yumuşak müzik çalarken ucuz biralarını yudumlayarak kutlama yapmaları gerekiyordu. Bu Jongin’in veda partisi olmalıydı.

Ancak kutlama Sehun’un bu akşamki listesinde yoktu. Gece göğünün etrafında savrulan rüzgâr Sehun’un tenini daha çok yalayıp geçtikçe ona rüzgârın yakında Jongin’i öbür yarım küreye götüreceğini daha çok hatırlatıyordu.

Bir sonraki hafta sonu, aynı çatı katında bilardo oyunu oynayıp sarhoş olmak için buluşamayacaklardı. Jongin muhtemelen yeni ve havalı Amerikalı arkadaşlarıyla eğleniyor olacaktı.

Sehun onu özlerken.

Arkadaş olarak Jongin adına mutluydu. Başarısından dolayı gerçekten onunla gurur duyuyordu ve bunun pek çoğunun ilki olmasını umuyordu. Yine de Sehun arkadaşları söz konusu olunca her zaman biraz bencil olmuştu ve şu anda Jongin'in ayrılışına üzüntüsünü nasıl maskeleyeceğini bilmiyordu.

“Kahretsin!” Chanyeol seslice küfretti. Derin sesi Sehun’un iç çatışmasını böldü ve dikkatini oyuna verdi.

Chanyeol’un atışı geniş olmuştu ve hedeflediği top masanın kenarına sekip geri yuvarlanmıştı. “Yapacağımı sanmıştım!”

Grubun en uzunu kaş çatarak masadan uzaklaştı ve sopasını yerde sürüdü.

“Senin sıran Jongin.” Hevesle konuştu. “İçten bir şekilde bu atışı kaçırmanı umuyorum.”

Sehun homurdandı, Chanyeol’un nezaketsizliğinden hiçetkilenmemişti.

“Çocuklar, Chanyeol aşırı rekabetçi ve mızmız olmaya başladı. Bu seferlik onun kazanmasına izin verin.” Baekhyun köşeden seslendi, elinde dartı fırlatmaya hazırdı. Atışı çok sert ve hızlı olmuştu, tahtayı santimlerle kaçırarak duvara isabet etmişti.

Yanındaki Chanyeol homurdandı. “Hey, Sehun buradayken bana nasıl rekabetçi dersin?”

“O kelime bu gece sana ait. Sehun’un kafası çok karışık.” Bu sefer Baekhyun dartını daha yavaş attı. Tahtayı isabet ettirdi ama merkezden aşağıdaydı. Homurdandı.

Sehun birasını yudumlayarak Baekhyun’a bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Oyuna odaklanıyorum.”

“Jongin'in kıçına odaklanıyorsun.”

Hava Sehun’un ciğerlerinde sıkıştı ve öksürmeye başladı. Bu tamamen doğru değildi, yüzü yanarak karşı çıkacakken Jongin yanından geçip konuştu.

“Onun yerine bunu izle, Hunnie.”

Jongin masaya eğildi ve atışı için hazırlandı, istekasını geriye çekerek derin bir nefes aldı ve istekasını ileri hareket ettirdi. Cilalanmış tahta yüzey parmakları altında yumuşakça kaydı ve beyaz topa vurdu. Beyaz top yavaşça yeşil zeminde kaydı ve hedefine hafifçe dokundu. Topa dokunacak baskıdaydı sadece.

Diğerleri dağıldılar ve iki sert top zeminde kayıp en yakın deliğe düştüler. Sonraki vuruşu için hazırlandı ve istekasıyla köşe deliğinden başka bir top içeri yolladı.

Masadaki her topu, köşedeki sekiz top da dâhil, yollayana kadar böyle devam etti.

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı.

“Vayyy! Muhteşem.”

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun aynı anda sevindiler, sesleri şehrin ışıklarıyla çevrelenmiş çatı katında yankılandı.

“Eminim bilardo becerini gördükten sonra tüm beyaz piliçler etrafında pervane olacaktır. Bedenin öyle sergilenirken gerçekten çok seksi görünüyorsun.”

Baekhyun, Jongin'in az önceki duruşunu taklit etti; avuçlarını masaya yaslayarak kalçasını havaya kaldırdı. Jongin ürkekçe kıkırdadı.

“Amerika’da yaşayacağın o seksleri hayal etsene.” Chanyeol kaşlarını oynattı.

Sehun’un karnında bir şeyler sıkıştı ve boğazından yükselen acı tadı geri yuttu.

Jongin kızararak omuzlarını silkti. “Hyung!” bir eliyle kızaran yanağını kavrayarak sızlandı.

“Bir raunt daha oynayalım. Oynamama izin vermedin bile.” Sehun bilardo tebeşirini çevirirken huysuz bir sesle konuştu.

Jongin'in ABD’deki gelecek seks tahminlerini duymasına ihtiyacı yoktu. Nedense düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

Oradaki insanlar tipinin batıda nadir bulunduğunu görünce muhtemelen Jongin'in ayaklarına kapanacaktı. Bu da Sehun’a tenine pençeler saplanıyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Bundan nefret etmişti.

“Tamam. Son olsun ama. Jongin'in yarın erkenden uçuşu var.” diye hatırlattı Baekhyun. Sehun’un öfkesi kedere dönüştü hemen. Bundan da nefret etmişti.

“Sen başla, Sehunnie.”

Chanyeol hakemlik yapmaya başladı; sopaların bulunduğu duvara yaslanarak kollarını göğsüne kavuşturdu.

Sehun başını salladı, kazanmaya odaklanmıştı. Beyaz topa vuruşu biraz hafif kaçmıştı ama yine de iyi dönmüştü top. Üzerinde hissettiği üç çift gözün yoğun bakışları altında çok gayret sarf etmeden birkaç tanesini düşürmüştü.

“Fiyakanı yesinler.” Baekhyun sırıttı ve masanın kenarına yaslandı. Acımasız bir beceriyle topları düşürmeye devam ederken dudağının kenarının kıvrıldığını hissetti. Bakışları aniden Jongin'e yönelene kadar öyle kaldı. Okunamaz ve dikkatli bir şekilde kendisini izlediğini fark edince Sehun’un beyni çalışmayı durdurmuştu.

Jongin topların durumunu incelemek için masanın etrafında dolanırken ona sırıttığından Sehun ağzının kuruduğunu hissetti. Yüzünde acımasız bir avcının bakışı vardı.

“Yüzüme bak. Tam buradayım.” Sehun’un dikkatini dağıtmak amacıyla sırıtarak söyledi.

Sopa tık sesiyle topla buluştu ve beyaz top hafifçe sendeleyerek hiçbir hedefe çarpmadan durdu.

“Siktir.” Sehun avuçlarının terlediğini ve titrediğini fark etti. Jongin gülerek onu kızdırdı.

“Tamamen anladım.” Chanyeol avuçlarını ovuşturdu. “Bu gece bunu kazanmalıyım. Bu, Jongin'le son oyunumuz.”

İşte başlıyordu yine. Sehun’un kalbini parçalayan o yakıcı his. _Son_ kelimesi ve _Jongin'in_ adı aynı cümlede kullanılmamalıydı.

“Çocuklar. Ailem evi kiraya verdi ama şu ana kadar ilgilenen çıkmadı. Ev bir süreliğine boş olacak, burada oynamaya devam edebilirsiniz yani.” dedi Jongin ve sopasını hafifçe yere vurdu. Etraflarındaki pek çok ev yatmak ve geceyi sonlandırmak için ışıklarını kapatmaya başlamıştı.

“Hayır, sensiz olmaz.” Chanyeol yerinden kıpırdamadan konuştu. Vuruşunu yaptı, beyaz top diğerlerine çarparak masaya dağılmalarına neden oldu ve yarısını köşelerden içeri soktu.

Sehun çarpma ve vurma sesleri kulaklarında yankılanmasına rağmen oyunun geri kalanı boyunca dalgın bir haldeydi. Jongin'e bir kere bakmaya cesaret ettiğinde kalbi yeniden tekledi. Birkaç saat önce farkına varmıştı. Yarın ayrılacak olan kişi sadece en yakın arkadaşı değildi. İlk aşkıydı.

Ve bunu ona söyleme fırsatı olmayacaktı. Çok geç kalmıştı.

“Efendinizden öğrenin.” Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı ve omuzlarını dikleştirdi, duruşu sabitti ve kolu ileri uzanmıştı. Beyaz top diğer toplara çarptı ve masaya saçılarak yarısını köşelerden içeri soktu.

Hızlıca topların sonuncusunu düşürdükten sonra siyah sekiz topunu köşeden içeri yolladı.

Oyun sona ererken Chanyeol’un kasılmaları havayı dolduruyordu ve Baekhyun’u nefesini kesecek şekilde kucaklamıştı. Kısa olan onu ittirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Gitme zamanı çocuklar. Lütfen. Vedalardan nefret ediyorum.” Jongin dudaklarını büzerek söyledi.

Sehun bakışları yerde, zoraki bir şekilde gülümseyerek Jongin'in yanına gitti ve kollarını arkadan omuzlarında doladı. Onlar için normal bir davranıştı ve Sehun en çok bunu özleyecekti. Rahatlığı ve konuşmanın gerekmediği sessizliği.

Jongin hemen kendini göğsüne doğru bıraktı ve elini tuttu, Sehun başını Jongin'in omzuna yasladı. Arkadaşının tatlı kokusunu içine çekti. Bunu da özleyeceğini biliyordu.

Kokusunu, aptal gülüşünü, mızmız sesini, büzülmüş dudaklarını ve yumuşak dokunuşlarını.

“Haydi ama. İnternet çağında yaşıyoruz.” Baekhyun yanlarına geldi.

“Beni gruptan atmasanız iyi edersiniz.” Jongin şakayla takıldı ve parmağını Baekhyun’a doğru salladı.

“Tabii ki atmayız. Tüm ilişkilerinden bizi haberdar etmen lazım. Ayrıca, bana da biraz beyaz kıç ayarla.”

Jongin yüzünü buruşturarak Sehun’un koluna gömdü.

“Ahh, öyle konuşmasana hyung.”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak bacağına vurdu. Kimse Sehun’un öfkeden kudurduğunu fark etmemiş gibiydi çünkü yüzünü Jongin'in kafasına gömmüştü. Bu hiç adil değildi.

“Şaka bir yana, seninle gerçekten gurur duyuyorum Jonginnie. Yakında dünyanın gelmiş geçmiş en iyi dansçısı olacaksın.” Baekhyun konuşurken Chanyeol da hızla başını sallayarak onu tasdik ediyordu.

Dünyanın en prestijli dans akademilerinden birisi Jongin'e eğitimini Amerika’da tamamlaması için tam burs teklif etmişti. Arkadaşlarının gurur kaynağıydı. Sehun onu destekleyenlerin en başında geliyordu.

“Birbirimizi bir daha hiç görmeyecekmişiz gibi konuşuyorsun.” dedi Jongin. “Her zaman en yakın arkadaşlarım olacaksınız.”

Sesindeki çatlamayla başını yeniden eğdi, bu sefer gözyaşlarıyla savaşıyordu. Sehun teselli edercesine tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

“Sussana be, beni de ağlatacaksın.” Chanyeol da gözyaşlarına boğulmak üzereydi o yüzden atılarak hem Sehun’a hem Jongin'e birden sarıldı. Baekhyun hızla araya sokuldu ve uzuvları birbirine geçmiş halde dikildiler.

“Lütfen. Beni bir Amerikalı için terk edersen, dünyanın öbür ucuna gelip kıçını tekmelerim.” Chanyeol ayrıldıklarında burnunu çekerek söyledi ve gözlerini tişörtünün kenarına sildi.

“İndiğin an bize haber et. Ayrıca birisi sana bulaşırsa hemen bize söyle.” Baekhyun, Jongin'in yanaklarını sıkarak söyledi.

“Ne yapacaksın acaba?”

“Siktir, bilmiyorum. Annelerine Korece küfrederim herhalde.”

Gülüşmeye başladılar, tamamen sevinçten değildi tabii ki.

“Neyse. İyi şanslar.” Son kez erkeksi bir şekilde Jongin'e sarıldı ve sırtını okşadı. “Sehun, sen gelmiyor musun?”

Sehun o anda Jongin'e koala gibi sarıldığını fark etti; onu bırakmaya hiç niyeti yok gibi görünüyordu. Baekhyun bile fark etmişti. Onu bırakmak yerine daha sıkı sarıldı. Boğazındaki yumru kocamandı ve zor nefes alıyordu.

“Hayır, henüz değil. Siz önden gidin. Onun bana bir konuda yardım etmesi gerekiyor.” Jongin, Sehun’un adına konuşarak kendini daha çok utandırmasından kurtardı ve aynı zamanda şaşırttı.

Belki de Jongin farkındaydı. Sehun henüz buna hazır değildi.

Baekhyun ve Chanyeol omuz silkerek veda ettiler. “Pekâlâ.”

Arkadaşlarını yolcu ettiler; kapıdayken yine bir kucaklaşma faslı yaşandı. Onlar gittiğinde Sehun ve Jongin'in arasına çöken sessizlik arkadaş oldukları yıllar içinde ilk defa bu kadar ağır gelmişti.

Sessizce yan yana çatı katına döndüler. Karanlık gökyüzü günün ışıklarıyla aydınlandığında Jongin gitmiş olacaktı. Keşke Sehun zamanı durdurabilseydi.

“Geç oldu. Bana ne için ihtiyacın vardı?” dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve bakışlarını Jongin'e çevirdi. Orada öylece dikilmiş, ellerine cebine sokmuş yıldızları izliyordu. Yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme vardı.

“Bilmem. Az önce gitmek istemediğini anladım. Baş başa biraz daha zaman geçirmek istedim.”

Jongin'in görüntüsüyle Sehun’un göğsünü sıkıştıran işkence edici bir acı vardı. Mutlu görünüyordu, neredeyse tamamen mutluydu ancak Sehun’un bir parçası onu arkasında bıraktığı için tereddüt göstermesini ummuştu.

Aptalcaydı. Bunun farkındaydı.

Ancak onun çok geçmeden gidecek olması gerçeği zihnini rahat bırakmıyordu ve göğsüne yerleşen acı yavaşça alevleniyordu. Yine de daha fazlasını istemekten geri duramıyordu. Çok geçti. Jongin'e karşı olan hislerinin en yakın arkadaşa karşı olması gerektiği gibi olmadığını çok geç fark etmişti.

Ruhunun yaşadığı bu karmaşada, içinde kopan çığlıklara rağmen bir şey yapmamıştı; şu noktada da yersizdi zaten.

“Her şeyini topladın mı?”

Jongin rüzgâr saçlarını dağıtırken iç çekti. “Hayır, henüz bitirmedim.”

“Biliyordum.” Hafifçe sırıttı.

“Bu akşam çok stresliydin, Sehunnie. Seni böyle görmekten hoşlanmıyorum.”

Sehun’un sırıtışı, Jongin'in sesindeki ihtiyatla kayboldu. İyi numara yaptığını düşünmüştü bir de.

“Şey, en yakın arkadaşım gidiyor. Nasıl hissetmeliyim?”

“Benim için mutlu ol?”

Utanç duygusu Sehun’un her yerini sarmaladı. Duyguları, ki kontrol edemiyordu, iyi bir arkadaş olmasına engel oluyordu. Bu her şeyden daha önemli olmalıydı.

“Mutluyum, Jongin. Senin için gerçekten seviniyorum. Sadece…” iç çekti. “Seni özleyeceğim. Seni görmeden iki günden fazla geçirmedim hiç.”

16 yaşlarındayken Sehun amcasının kampında geçirmişti yazını ve yaz boyunca kalbinde hissettiği boşluk eve geldiğinde Jongin ve gülümsemesi tarafından kapatılmıştı. O zamandan beri her tatili beraber geçiriyorlardı.

Jongin'e bu kadar bağlı olmanın çok da sağlıklı olmadığını daha önceden fark etmeliydi.

“Benhâlâarkadaşın olacağım. Her gün mesajlaşırız. Görüntülü konuşuruz, e-mail de var. Lanet olsun, sana mektup bile yazabilirim.”

“Aynı olmayacak.” Sehun sesinin çocuksu ve dramatik çıktığını biliyordu ama elinde değildi. “Sen burada olmayacaksın.”

İçinde, kalbindeki acı sonsuza kadar sürecekmiş gibiydi. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve herhangi birisinin bu sahte gülümsemenin mutluluktan olduğunu düşüneceğini fark ettiğinde korkuyla hıçkırdı.

Aslında içinde çöküyordu.

“Sadece iki yıllığına. Eminim bensiz kalabilirsin.”

 _‘Yaşayamam.’_ diye düşündü. Dile getirmek yerine gülümseyerek başını salladı. Jongin'in hatırınaydı. Bunu hak ediyordu.

O anda Jongin'in yaklaştığını ve kolunu omzuna doladığını fark etti. Sehun’un elleri kendiliğinden belini buldu ve parmaklarının altında yumuşak tenini, kalçasının kıvrımını hissedebiliyordu.

Müstehcen düşünceler de Sehun’un aklını karıştırıyordu. Aslında hep oradaydılar ve kabul etmek istemediği gerçek duygularını maskeliyorlardı. Jongin'in tehlikeli derecede çekici olmasını suçluyordu.

“Son bir oyuna ne dersin? Sadece sen ve ben?”

Sehun dudaklarının kapandığını hissediyordu; Jongin ondan uzaklaşırken kötü bir şekilde sırıttı ve masaya yöneldi.

“Olur.”

Jongin, Sehun’a karşı koyamayacağı bir mutlulukla sırıttı. “Nesine oynuyoruz? İsteka ile striptize ne dersin?”

“Hayır! Bu gece olmaz, lütfen.” Kulağa tehlikeli ve çok baştan çıkarıcı geliyordu. Sehun’un duyguları zaten coşmuştu.

“Hiç eğlenceli değilsin. Hep öyle oynardık.” Jongin sızlandı.

“Bu gece yeterince sarhoş değilim. Kıçını görmek istemiyorum.” Sehun’un uydurduğu bahaneydi.

“Pekâlâ.” Jongin ofladı. “Havalı bir şey düşünelim. Benimle rekabet etmeni seviyorum.”

“Şeye ne dersin…” Jongin'e meydan okuyarak baktı, modları hemen yükselmişti. “Kazanan istediğini elde eder?”

Jongin gözlerini kısarak düşündü. Sehun kazanırsa, ki kazanacaktı, Jongin'e acı kahve içirmeyi planlıyordu. Son seferinde neredeyse kucağına kusmuştu. Ve Sehun bunu videoya almıştı.

“Geçen seferki gibi beni çıplak koşturmayacaksan, olur.” Jongin konuştu ve Sehun nefesini tuttu. O bir seferlikti. Çok fazla içmişti ayrıca.

“Sana söyledim ya kıçını görmek istemiyorum.”

“Bil diye söylüyorum; kalçam muhteşem görünüyor bir kere.” Jongin göz kırptı ve bira almaya giderken sol yanağında bir gamze belirmişti.

“Bunu bana diyor olamazsın. Sen _benim_ kalçamı gördün mü acaba?”

“Her zaman.”

Jongin'in yüzünden hızla geçen ifadeyi yakalayınca Sehun’un kaşları çatıldı ve arkasını dönerek masaya baktı.

Sehun midesinde uçuşan kelebekleri hissedince yutkundu. Flört etmek aralarında yeni bir şey değildi, elle tutulur olmamasına rağmen her zaman vardı. Ve bu gece öyle kalmasını umuyordu.

Jongin topları dikkatle dizerken Sehun ikisi için istekaları aldı. Taş-kâğıt-makasla ilk kimin başlayacağına karar verdiler ve Sehun’un taşı, Jongin'in makasını kırdı. Sehun sırıtırken Jongin homurdanarak kenara çekildi.

“Kahretsin. Kaybetmen için hile yapmam gerekiyor gibi görünüyor. Bunu gerçekten kazanmam lazım.” Jongin ağırlığını istekaya yaslayarak konuştu.

“Hilekârlık yok. Senden daha iyi olduğum için baskı altındasın.”

Jongin bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Öyle mi sanıyorsun velet?”

“Bana velet deme. Aynı yaştayız.”

Sehun dilini çıkardı ve masaya yaklaştı; isteka elinde ilk vuruşunu yapmak için eğildi. Açılış vuruşu topların hepsinin dağılmasına neden oldu, köşelerde tek renk oldular. O sevinçle bağırırken Jongin iç çekti.

Yaklaşan ayrılıklarına rağmen bu güzel hissettiriyordu. Eskiden sayısız kez olduğu gibi çatı katında masanın etrafında sadece ikisi vardı. Gülüşüyor, içiyor ve anı yaşıyorlardı. Tutunacak iyi bir anı olacaktı.

Birkaç kolay, pratik hareket takip etti; tahtayı başparmağında kaydırıyor ve hafif dokunuşuyla beyaz topa çarptırıyordu. Toplar yeşil masanın etrafına saçıldı ancak hiçbiri deliklerden girmedi, sadece kenarlara çarptılar.

“Benim sıram.” Jongin heyecanla söyledi ve istekasına tutundu.

Jongin'in masaya eğilmesini ve deliğe yakın bir topu seçmesini sessizce izledi. Kolay bir atıştı. Sonra beyaz top masanın ortasına savruldu ve Jongin yandan vurmak yerine masanın sonuna, dört topun olduğu yere gitti; vuruşunu yapmak için iyice eğildi.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” Sehun eğlenerek başını iki yana salladı. Bakışları masaya doğru eğilmiş Jongin'in uzun bedeninde, hafif ayrık baldırlarında ve pantolonunun sergilediği kalça kıvrımında geziniyordu. Sehun serinlemek için birasından uzun bir yudum almak zorunda kaldı.

“Kişisel taktiğim.” Jongin cevapladı ve duruşunu ayarlayarak topa vurdu. Top girince neşeyle etrafında döndü.

Gülümsemesi kalan küçük topların tehlikeli yerlerde olduğunu fark etmesiyle soldu. Jongin parmağını dudaklarına vurarak masanın etrafında dolaştı ve sonraki hedefini seçti.

“Bunu kazanacağım, Sehunnie. Geri çekilemezsin.”

“Ben ve geri çekilmek mi? Beni ne sanıyorsun?” Sehun parmağını kendi göğsüne doğrultarak sordu ve içkisini yudumladı.

Jongin sırıtarak atışını yapmak için masaya döndü, top kahredici bir şekilde deliğin tam önünde durunca alt dudağını sarkıttı.

“Çok erken konuştun, aptal.”

Sehun kalan büyük topları hedef almak için masanın etrafından dolandı ve eğildiğinde karşıda, kenara yaslanan Jongin'e baktı. Bacakları istekanın etrafında ayrık haldeydi.

Burnundan soludu ve bakışlarını masaya çevirdi ancak konsantrasyonu mahvolmuştu. Vuruşu delikten sekti.

“Bak seeeen. İşimi kolaylaştırıyorsun.” Jongin'in alaylandığını duydu.

Jongin ona yaklaşırken Sehun doğruldu, alt dudağını dişliyordu. Jongin, Sehun ve masa arasına sıkışarak vuruş yapmak için eğildi.

Sehun’un gözleri Jongin'in bedeninde dolandı ve bakışları gözlerini bulduğunda sırıttı.

“Şaşırt beni o zaman.” Meydan okudu.

“Amacım da bu zaten.”

Sehun sırıtarak geriledi, Jongin'in tam önünde masaya eğilen görüntüsünün tadını çıkarıyordu.

İstekanın ileri geri kayması ağzını kurutuyordu; ince tahta çubuk başını eğen Jongin'in parmaklarının arasında kayıyordu.

Vuruş açısı geniş kaçtı, beyaz top masanın kenarına çarptıktan sonra karşıya yuvarlanarak durdu. “Kahretsin.” Jongin sızlandı ve bir elini beline koyarak istekaya yaslanırken kaş çattı.

Sehun bu fırsatı toplardan birisini deliğe yakın yere konumlandırmak için sinsice kullandı.

“Hey, gördüm. Hilekârlığı bırak.” Jongin parmağını ona doğrultarak bağırdı. “Bunu nereden öğrendin.”

Eyvah. Yakalanmıştı.

“Senden.” diye cevapladı ve Jongin'e dilini çıkardı.

“Dediğimi yap, yaptığımı yapma.”

“Ben istediğimi yaparım.” İstekayı Jongin'in elinden almak için uzanırken söyledi, hâlbuki kendi istekası vardı.

Sehun değerlendirircesine masayı inceledi ve hızlıca vuruşunu yaptı, topu yan deliklerden birine soktu. Uzun bir vuruş yapmak için duruşunu düzeltti.

Sehun hizaya geçti ve istekanın ucu nazikçe beyaz topa dokundu, yuvarlanarak diğer topu delikten içeriye düşürdü.

“Kazanırsan asla son dileğimi gerçekleştiremeyeceğim.” Jongin dudak bükerek mırıldandı.

Sehun donup kaldı, istekası yarı yolda durmuştu. Jongin'in kendisinden ne isteyeceğini merak ediyordu? Son kez. Muhtemelen aptalca bir şakaydı, Sehun sırf onu güldürmek için kabul ederdi.

Bilerek vuruşunu kaçırdı.

“Gerilmeye başladım.” Jongin tek bir hareketle içkisini yudumladı.

Sehun masanın kenarına oturarak Jongin'in kalan topları teker teker içeri sokmasını izledi. Yüzünde gözlerine ulaşmayan kocaman bir gülümseme vardı.

“Evvet!” Jongin heyecanla bağırdı. “Berbatsın oğlum!”

Gözlerini devirdi ve dudaklarını zorlayan sevecen gülümsemesiyle Jongin'in zafer dansı yapmasını izledi.

“Hiçte bile. Şimdi bana dileğini söyle.” Sehun istekanın ucunu Jongin'in kemerine soktu ve onu kendine çekti.

Jongin ona çarptığında nefesini tuttu. Sehun’un kendisi bile bunu nasıl yaptığına inanamıyordu ama yapmıştı. Jongin burada, bacaklarının arasında, kocaman açılmış gözleriyle kendisine bakıyordu.

Bakışlarını Sehun’dan kaçırarak etrafa çevirdi. Yanaklarına yayılan kırmızılıkla beraber biraz çekingenlik vardı.

“Gülmeyeceğine söz ver?” Jongin fısıltıyla sordu.

Sehun başını salladı, kalp atışları aşırı hızlanmıştı.

“Beni öpmeni istiyorum.”

Bir duraklama yaşandı; ikisi de birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakakalmıştı. Gece onları çözmüş gibiydi.

“Ne?” Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Yani, gerçek bir öpücük mü? Dudaktan?”

Dudaklarına küçük bir gülümseme yerleşti. “Evet. Sadece bir tane.” Omuz silkti.

“Neden?”

“Çünkü birkaç saat içinde gideceğim. Ve… Ben… Umm… Seni her zaman öpmek istedim?” Jongin, Sehun’un kollarında rahatsızca kıpırdandı, bakışlarına korku yerleşiyordu yavaşça.

“Diyorsun ki… Bana karşı böyle hislerin vardı?”

“Hayır… Öyle değil—“ durakladı ve pişmanlıkla iç çekti. “Pekâlâ, unut gitsin.”

Jongin, Sehun’un ellerini çözmeye çalıştı ancak diğeri kalçasına ellerini sıkıca bastırarak onu yerinde mıhladı.

“Hayır, bekle. Bu ciddi bir soru.” Sehun sert bakışıyla mırıldandı. “Ne kadardır?”

Jongin cevabını düşünürken ağzını açtı ve sonra geri çekilerek kapattı. Perişan halde kaş çatıyordu.

“Tanrım, sana âşık falan değilim. Sakin ol.”

 _Oh._ Sehun kalbine saplanan okla derin bir nefes aldı. Evrenin kendisine nazik davrandığını düşünmüştü.

“Değil misin?” sesi cılızdı, zayıftı. “Çünkü ben sana aşığım.” Sonra kalbinin vahşi atışlarıyla kabullendi.

Jongin'in nefesini içine çektiğini duydu ama ona bakamıyordu. Harika, arkadaşlıklarını bir anda mahvetmişti.

“Emin misin?” Jongin, Sehun’un gömleğine tutunarak sordu. “Neden bir şey demedin? Lisa’dan hoşlandığını sanıyordum.”

Sehun başını yana yatırarak cevapladı. “Hoşlanmıyorum. O şekilde değil. Sen gibi değil.”

Sonra Jongin'in dileğini yerine getirdi. Aralarındaki kısa mesafeyi kapattı ve dudaklarını Jongin'inkilere yasladı. Diğerinin cevap vermesi, öpücüğün içinde erimesi ve kollarını Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak inlemesi biraz zaman aldı.

Sehun öldüğüne kesinkes emindi. Hem ruhunu hem de aklını kaybediyordu ve bunları yalnızca Jongin'e veriyordu. Başını yana eğerek öpücüğü derinleştirdi ve Jongin'in dudakları istekle ayrılınca dilini ağzına soktu.

Bu yumuşak, leziz dudaklar onunkilere mükemmelce uyuyordu. Sehun alt dudağını ısırıyor, emiyor ve dişlerinin arasında nazikçe çekiştiriyordu. Jongin ellerinin altında titreyerek daha fazlasına uzanıyordu. Sehun nefes almak için çekildi.

“Bencillik yapıp sana gitme demek istiyorum. Ancak bunu yapamam, Jongin. Sensiz yaşayabilir miyim bilmiyorum.” Alnını Jongin'inkine yaslayarak fısıldadı. Kokusunu içine çekerek duyularını besliyordu.

Jongin'in nefesi tekledi. “Zorundasın. Söz ver bana.”

“Söz.”

Yeniden öpüşmeye başladılar, açlıkla doluydu; birbirlerini öpmeden kaybettikleri onca zamanın telafisini yapıyor gibi öpüşüyorlardı.

Jongin ellerini Sehun’un boynundan sırtına kaydırdı ve gömleğinin içine soktu. Sehun’un kalçasının üzerinde duran elleri ateş gibi yakıcıydı ve Sehun’un bedenindeki her hücreyi kavuruyordu.

“Yapamam—seni bırakmak istemiyorum. Henüz olmaz.” dedi, nefesi hırıltılı çıkıyordu.

Güçlü eller Jongin'i kalçalarından kavrıyordu; yerinden sıçradı ve dönerek Jongin'i masanın kenarına oturttu. Jongin bu fırsatı kullanarak bacaklarını Sehun’un baldırlarına sardı ve ellerini belinden aşağıya kaydırarak sıkı, mükemmel kalçasını sıkıştırdı.

Sehun’un başını döndürüyordu ve şehvetin damarlarında aktığını hissediyordu.

“Jongin.” diye inledi. “Ne istiyorsun?”

“Beni becermeni istiyorum.” Jongin sertçe cevapladı, bakışları yoğundu.

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Burada mı?”

“Evet.”

Bira kutuları ve istekalar aceleyle kenara itildi ve dudakların ıslak buluşması yeniden gerçekleşti. Sehun onu uzanması için ittirdi.

Ayrıldıklarında Sehun iç çekti ve bir süre Jongin'i izledikten sonra onu daha sert, daha hevesli ve daha talepkar bir halde öpmek için eğildi. Jongin'in nefesini kesiyordu.

“Bundan emin misin?” emin olmak için sordu. Nüfuz etmesi için. “Bundan sonra aynı kalacak mıyız?”

Jongin sözlü olarak cevap vermedi; elleriyle Sehun’un tişörtünü kavrayarak onu kendine çekti ve aralarındaki mesafeyi kapatarak dudaklarını dudaklarıyla örttü. Üzerlerindekiler sabırsızca çıkarılıp kenara atıldı.

Sehun cılız kasların görüntüsüyle yutkundu; aslında yakından bakınca düşündüğünden daha kaslı görünüyordu.

Yıldızların altında çıplak bir haldeyken mahremiyetleri sadece gökyüzüne özeldi. Bir süre önce soğuk ve üzgün hissettiren hava artık mutlulukla doluydu ve alev almıştı.

Jongin'in dokunuşu alev gibiydi ve Sehun’un teninin altına sokulup damarlarını yakıyordu.

“Bunu daha önce bir erkekle yaptın mı hiç?” Sehun, Jongin'in boynuna ıslak öpücüklerini kondururken sordu.

“Önemli mi? Şu anda seninle yapmak istiyorum.”

Sehun köprücük kemiğini dişledi ve cevap olarak dişlerini terli tenine sürttü.

Tek önemli olan şu anda beraber olmalarıydı. Gerçi ilk seferleri aynı zamanda son seferleri olacaktı. En iyisini yaşamak zorundaydılar.

Sehun, Jongin'in dudaklarına geri döndü; dudaklarını yalarken kalçasını şehvetle döndürdü ve penislerini birbirine sürttü. Masanın sert köşesi baldırlarına saplanıyordu ama Jongin altında sere serpe uzanırken umurunda bile değildi.

Jongin'in nefesi kesildi ve öpücüğü bozarak başını geriye atıp inledi. Doyumsuz ellerini Sehun’un göğsünde gezdirerek karşılık verdi. Parmaklarını kaburgalarının üzerinde gezdirdi, sertleşmiş göğüs uçlarına sürttü ve alevlerinin harını ateşlemeye devam etti.

“İhtiyacımız olanlar bende var, camın tam arkasında.” Jongin konuştu. Dudaklarının kenarı yavaşça kıvrıldı.

“Nedenini sorabilir miyim? Onca yer arasında?”

Omuz silkti. “Orada mastürbasyon yapmayı seviyorum.”

“Teşhirci.”

Zordu ama Jongin'i bırakmayı başararak cama doğru gitmişti. Ayazın onu yutmaya çalıştığını fark etti o yüzden hızlı hareket ederek ihtiyacı olan şeyleri aldı ve masaya geri döndü.

Sehun masaya çıkarak Jongin'in başının yanında diz çöktü; Jongin başını çevirerek ona gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı ve gözlerinin tam önündeki Sehun’un penisine bakınca yutkundu.

“Yaklaş. Seni tatmak istiyorum.” diye emretti. Sehun, Jongin'in ifadesiyleve seksle dönüşen ani davranışıyla şaşkına dönmüştü. Kıskanmıştı ancak itaat etmek için düşünceyi kafasından attı.

Başparmağını Jongin'in dudaklarının arasından içeri kaydırdı ve ağzını açtı. Sehun kocaman açılmış ve arzuyla kararan gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. “İstiyor musun?” diye sordu Sehun. Çünkü emin olduğunu düşünse bile sormaktan zarar gelmezdi. Jongin başını kaldırarak Sehun’un penisini ağzına aldığında omurgasını titreterek boğazından inilti dökülmesine neden oldu.

Dizlerini Jongin'in yüzüne yaklaştırdı ve iç çekti. Jongin'in başı tahtanın üzerinde geriye düşerken Sehun eğilerek elini Jongin'in karnında gezdirdi. Jongin'i göğsünden bir kez öptü ve dizlerini Jongin'in başının iki yanına yerleştirdi. Penisi Jongin'in yüzünün önündeyken ellerini Jongin'in kalçasının üzerinde dengeledi. Jongin'in sertliğine bakarak dudaklarını yaladı.

Jongin başını uzatarak Sehun’un penisinin alt kısmını yaladı ve Sehun titredi. Jongin'in üzerine çıkılmasından ve ıslak ağzının penisle dolu olmasından hoşlandığı kadar Sehun da bundan hoşlanmıştı. Jongin'in penisini kavradı ve ağzının derinliklerine alıp onu tadacakken Jongin'in devam etmesiyle Sehun durakladı. Başını eğerek Jongin'in penisinin başını emmesini izledi.

“Siktir, Jongin. Ben—“ kalçasını hareket ettirerek Jongin'in ağzını becermekten kendisini alamıyordu.

Bir anlığına hiçbir şey yapamadan, yanağını Jongin'in baldırına yaslayarak öylece kalakaldı. Elini bedeninden aşağıya doğru kaydırarak onu emerken çenesini hissetmek için Jongin'in yüzünü kavradı.

Sehun başını eğerek aralarındaki mesafeden Jongin'e baktı. Jongin aynı anda penisini ıslak mağarasından çıkararak utanmazca Sehun’a baktı ve bakışlarını Sehun’un kalçasına kaydırdı.

Sehun’un neyin geleceğini biliyormuş gibi kasıldığını gördü.

“Böyle çok güzel görünüyorsun.” dedi Sehun ve penisini Jongin'in yanağına sürttü. “Nasıl oluyor da bunda iyisin?” Sehun, Jongin çenesinden akan salyasıyla kendisine bakarken sevgiyle taştığını hissediyordu.

Jongin kıkırdadı ve yanağını ona yasladı.

“Bunu çok düşündüm.”

“Düşünmek seni usta yapmaz.”

“Sussana.” Jongin homurdandı. Dudağını ısırarak ellerini Sehun’un baldırlarına koydu. Jongin kollarını ona dolayarak onu aşağıya çekince Sehun hazırlıksız yakalandı.

Sehun dizlerini konumlandırarak doğruldu ve kendisini Jongin'in tam yüzünün üzerinde olacak şekilde pozisyonunu ayarladı. Yüzünü ezmemek için aralarına mesafe koymaya çalışıyordu.

Jongin baldırlarını sıkıca kavradı ve heyecandan duramadığı için topuklarını masaya bastırdı. Sehun sırtının üzerinde Jongin'e baktığında dudaklarını yaladığını gördü. Sehun’un kalçasının yüzünden birkaç santim uzak olmasına karşı aşırı mutlu görünüyordu ve bu Sehun’u daha dokunulmadan inletmişti.

“Aman tanrım.” Jongin yüzünü kalça yanaklarının arasına sokup onları ayırdığında Sehun’un midesi kasıldı. Jongin'in dudakları Sehun’un deliğine sürttü ve bir öpücük kondurduğunda Sehun kendinden çıktığına emin olamadığı tiz sesle inledi.

Jongin'in uzun, ıslak dili daire şeklinde deliğinde gezinmeye başladı. Sehun tüm nefesinin kesildiğini hissediyordu. Baldırındaki Jongin'in elini tuttu ve Jongin onu bırakıp parmaklarını birbirine kenetleyene kadar sıktı.

Parmakları birbirine kenetlenmiş halde Sehun rahatladı ve Jongin yalayarak dilini yavaşça sıkı deliğine sokarken onu sarmalayan ezici hissin tadını çıkarmaya başladı.

“Yüce tanrım. Siktir, Nini.” Sehun mırıldanarak diğer elini penisine götürdü. Jongin'in ağzı ona zevk verirken, dudaklarıyla deliğini emerek dilini daha derine sokarken, kendini faydasız hissettiği içindi.

Jongin'in hımlamaları ve hevesi Sehun’un damarlarında dolanan arzuyu memnun etmeye yetiyordu. Elinin altındaki penisi taş gibiydi ve birkaç dakika kendini çekse boşalacağını biliyordu.

O anda Jongin'in dili Sehun’un içinde biraz daha derine indi ve yıldızları gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi.

 _Siktir, siktir, siktir,_ diye düşündü Sehun. Düşüncelerini dile getirdiğini fark etmişti. Dengesi sarsılırken iki eliyle Jongin'in göğsüne yaslandı. “Jongin, siktir.” Jongin başını birazcık geriye çekti ve Sehun inleyerek kalçasını yüzüne doğru ittirdi, ekledi. “Lütfen.”

Jongin'in dili deliğine kısa, nazik dokunuşlarla dokunurken ondan daha fazla inleme koparıyordu. Zevk bedenini sarsarken sesi titriyordu ve Sehun’un sıkı duvarlarına dilinin hapsolmasıyla inleyen Jongin'le beraber hareket ediyordu.

Jongin durmaksızın diliyle Sehun’u becermeye devam ediyordu. Jongin'in iniltileri arasında dokunulmayan penisinin görüntüsüyle Sehun’unki de empatiyle zonkluyordu sanki.

Başını eğerek Jongin'i yarısına kadar ağzına aldı. Jongin titrek bir inleme çıkarınca Sehun geri çekildi ve dilini Jongin'in penisinin başında gezdirdi.

Seslice inleyerek yüzünü Sehun’un kalça yanakları arasına sürtüyordu. Sehun dilini ıslak yarığında gezdirince sesi daha da derinleşti.

Sehun, Jongin'in penisinin başında toplanan menilerini yuttu ve aşağıya doğru kayanları diliyle yakaladı. Jongin çılgına dönmüştü; bacaklarını açtı ve kalçaları kontrolsüzce sarsıldı. Sehun’un parmağının içinde olması için sessizce yalvarıyor gibiydi. Sehun ona istediğini verdi; kuru parmağını Jongin'in içine soktu ve ona doğru sokuldu.

Jongin'in parmakları Sehun’un kalçasını sıkıca kavrayarak açgözlü bir şekilde ayırdı böylece daha derinlerine ulaşabilecekti. Sehun, Jongin'i inleterek nefesini kesene kadar onun daha fazla sıvı akıtmasını sağlayarak penisinin başını emmeye devam etti.

Jongin yumuşak bir inlemeyle başını masaya yasladı. Sehun dilini yeniden döndürdüğünde Jongin'in parmakları kıvrıldı, Sehun’un baldırlarına sıkıca tutundu. Dudaklarıyla sıkıca onu sarmalayarak daha sert emmeye başladı Sehun. Jongin'in zonklamasını hissedebiliyordu.

“Lütfen, daha fazla.” Jongin yalvardı. Sehun kimdi ki onu reddedecek? İşine devam etti.

Sehun farkında olmadan kalçalarını oynattığında daha fazlasını aradığını fark etti. Bu kadar erken bitmemeliydi. Sadece kendisi zevk alan olmamalıydı.

Sehun, Jongin'in yüzünden kalkacak kadar kendine geldi. Eğilerek Jongin'in penisine bir öpücük kondurdu.

Jongin nefesini tutarak başını geriye attı ve sırtını yay gibi gerdi. “Ne oldu? İyi misin?”

“İyiyim… Sadece, yavaşlamak istiyorum.” diye açıkladı ve yüz yüze bakacak şekilde Jongin'in yanına uzandı.

“Çok zamanımız kalmadı.” Jongin mırıldandı ve eliyle yüzünü sildi.

“Umurumda değil. Seninle bunu doğru yapmak istiyorum.”

Jongin nefesini tuttu ve bir anlığına gözlerine yerleşen korkuyu gördü Sehun.

“Yani… Bunu yapmak istemiyor musun?”

“İstiyorum, istiyorum. Sadece biraz daha yavaş gidelim, olur mu?” Sehun dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurarak onu telkin etti.

“Şimdi, bana nasıl hoşlandığını göster.” Lubeşişesini Jongin'e attı ve dirseklerinin üzerinde doğrularak kendini şova hazırladı.

Jongin başta tereddüt ediyor gibiydi, bakışları Sehun’dan elindeki şişeye kaydı ama sonra derin bir nefes alarak rahatladı.

Şişeyi açarak eline bol miktarda döktü. Kapağını kapattıktan sonra yanına bıraktı. Baldırlarını ayırdı, bacaklarını geriye doğru kıvırdı ve parmaklarını penisinden kaydırarak toplarının üzerinden deliğine götürdü.

“Evet, bebeğim. Yavaş ol. Bana güzel bir şov ver.” Sehun bu davranışının nereden geldiğini ya da böyle konuşarak kendini aptal gibi gösterip göstermediğinden emin değildi ancak bir dizini göğsüne doğru çekerek inleyen Jongin'in üzerinde etkili oluyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Büyülenen Sehun dudaklarını yeniden Jongin'in üzerine koymak istiyordu ancak ince parmakların bedenine girip çıkmasını izlerken bir elini baldırına yaslayarak tatmin etti kendini.

Jongin'i dürttüğünde arkadaşı ona itaat ederek bacaklarını daha geniş açtı. Jongin iki parmağını içine sokmuştu ve makaslama hareketlerle kendini genişletiyordu.

“İyi görünüyor muyum, Sehunnie?”

“Mükemmel görünüyorsun. Çok güzelsin.” Sehun dürüstçe, mutlu bir şekilde cevapladı ve Jongin gülümsedi.

Bir parmağını daha ekleyerek kaslarını nazikçe gerdiğinde Sehun seslice nefesini tuttu ve Jongin'in baldırını sıktı. Jongin dokunuşu altında titreyerek parmaklarını hareket ettiriyordu; sağ eliyle prostatına ulaşmaya çalışırken sol eliyle kendisini okşuyordu. Kendisine bu şekilde zevk vermeye alışkın olduğu ve ne yaptığını iyi bildiği çok belliydi.

Bu muhtemelen Sehun’un bilmediği Jongin'in tekyönüydü. Şimdi burada en yakın arkadaşıyla sevişmek üzereydi ve artık aralarında hiçbir sırra yer kalmayacaktı.

“Çok seksi görünüyorsun.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Yapabilir miyim?”

“Evet, lütfen.” Jongin yavaşça parmaklarını çıkardı ve Sehun çok geçmeden kendi üç parmağını genişlikten içeri yolladı. Jongin, Sehun’un parmaklarını titreyen inlemeyle onu kabul etti.

“Daha fazlasına ihtiyacım var.” Sehun parmaklarıyla onu becerirken mırıldandı Jongin.

Sehun derin nefes alarak Jongin'in gözlerinin arasını öptü. “Nedir bebeğim?” parmaklarını kıvırarak Jongin'i inleten noktaya dokundu. Yüzü terden sırılsıklamdı ve dudakları şişip kızarmıştı. Bir şey söylemek için dudaklarını araladı, gözlerini kapatarak başını geriye yatırdı ve yanağını okşarken Sehun’a baktı.

“Seni sürmek istiyorum.”

Sehun ciğerlerindeki nefesin tükendiğini hissediyordu. Jongin'in sözleriyle yanaklarından kulaklarına doğru bir kızarıklık yayılmıştı. Kesin ölüp cennete gitmişti. Cevap veremedi, sadece başını sallayarak masaya uzandı. Jongin kucağına yerleşti.

“İyi hissettireceğim.” Jongin mırıldanarak elini Sehun’un boynuna doladı ve onu öpmek için kendine çekti. Dudakları yumuşakça Sehun’unkiler üzerinde hareket ediyordu ve burunları birbirine sürtüyordu.

“Söylesene. Ne düşünüyorsun?” Jongin sordu ve Sehun çenesini dişleyince güldü. Sehun’un dudaklarına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ve gözlerinin içine bakarken ciddi ama yumuşak sesiyle konuştu.

“Seni seviyorum.”

Jongin ona sırıttı ve yeniden öpmek için başını eğdi. İkisi tatlı, tutku dolu bir öpücük paylaştılar. Jongin dudaklarını Sehun’un çenesine, boynuna, omzuna ve köprücük kemiklerine götürdü; Sehun’un çıplak tenine yumuşak öpücükler konduruyordu.

Sehun derin bir nefes alarak hayranlıkla Jongin'e baktı. Şu anda yaşadıklarına, onun bu tatlı davranışlarına sahip olduğuna inanamıyor gibiydi.

Sehun onu sırtüstü yatırma içgüdüsüyle savaşmak ve Jongin'e istediği her şeyi verebilmek için Jongin'in baldırlarını sıkıca kavradı. Tekrar gelen bir sahiplenicilikle Jongin'in tenini mühürlemek istiyordu. Jongin'in masanın sert yüzeyine sere serpe uzanmış haldeyken soluk soluğa kalışlarını dinlemek, tırnaklarının yüzeyi çizmesini hissetmek, Sehun’un dudakları altında onun kendini kaybetmesini izlemek istiyordu.

“Ben de seni seviyorum. Her zaman sevdim.” Jongin iç çekerek yüzünü Sehun’un boynuna gömdü ve rahat pozisyona geçmek için kıpırdandı. Meraklı ellerin bedeninde dolaştığını hissediyordu; yeni kestiği saçlarından başlayarak pazılarına doğru iniyorlardı. Keşifçiydiler ve biraz tereddütlüydüler ancak endişelerine rağmen sahip olduğu gururla aklına hükmediyordu düşünceleri.

Kıpırdanan Jongin'di, elleriyle Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak onları ana geri getirdi. Kalkarak Sehun’un getirdiği lube şişesini ve kondomu aldı ve masanın üzerine fırlattı. Sehun onu olduğu yerde tutarak uzandı ve dudaklarını Jongin'inkilerden yavaşça çekti.

Oldukça yakın bir durumdu; sadece Jongin'le paylaşabileceğine emin olduğu bir durumdu. Sadece onunla bu kadar mükemmel uyabilirdi.

Jongin'in dudakları kendisininkilere sürtündü, ona açılması Sehun’u zevkten öldürüyordu. Jongin bedenini hareket ettirerek sert penislerini birbirine sürttü ve onlara vereceği sürtüşme dalgasına asıldı. Teninin altında alevler vardı sanki. Dudaklarını Jongin'den ayırarak çene hattına sürükledi ve oradan boynuna indi.

Jongin göğsünü dudaklarıyla keşfederken Sehun derin bir nefes koyuverdi ve pazılarına sıkıca tutundu. Sehun’un kalbi teninin altında hızla atıyordu, neredeyse kaburgalarını titretecek şiddetteydi ve sadece Jongin'in verebileceği bir rahatlık için yalvarıyordu. Kemiklerine kadar hissettiği bir memnuniyetti Jongin'i kucağında izlemek. Ellerini pelvisine dayayarak acımasızlık ediyordu.

Jongin uzanarak kondom paketini aldı ve dişleriyle açtı çünkü elleri tutamayacak kadar titriyordu. Sehun, Jongin için kalçalarını hizaladı ve ağırlaşan gözkapaklarının altından arkadaşının titreyen elleriyle kondomu penisine geçirmesini, kayganlaştırıcı sürmesini izliyordu. Her zaman uyumluydular, hareketleri birbirine göre mükemmel derecede ayarlanmış haldeydi.

“Penisine oturacağım, Hunnie. Bana yardım edecek misin?”

“Evet, tuttum seni.” Sehun sıkıca Jongin'in kalçasını kavradı.

Tırnakları göğsünü hafifçe çizerken Sehun’u yavaşça içine kabul eden Jongin derin nefes alarak rahatlamaya çalışıyordu. Hareket etmeden Jongin'in kendi hızını ayarlamasına izin veriyordu. Sadece dudaklarını Jongin'i rahatlatmak için hareket ettiriyordu.

Sıkıydı ancak dayanılmayacak yavaşlıkta değildi. İkisinin de nefesini kesecek kadar yeterliydi. İçgüdülerinin kontrolü almasına izin vererek Jongin'de kendini kaybetmemesi çok zordu.

“Yavaş ol Jongin. Acele etme.” Sehun onu santim santim içine alan Jongin'in dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı.

Jongin öpücüklerini bozarak titrek elleriyle Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve tamamen gömüldüğünde alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Bedeninin alışması için biraz zamana ihtiyacı vardı. Sonra kalçasını denemek amacıyla hareket ettirdi ve doğruldu.

“İyi misin? Çok fazla mı geldi?” Jongin'in yüzündeki rahatsız ifadeyi görünce Sehun’un sesi endişeli çıktı.

“Çok büyüksün. Ben—iyiyim ama.”

Geriye çekilerek sözlerini vurguladı; yarıya kadar çekilmişti ve yavaşça yeniden içine aldı. Sehun’un nefesini titretiyordu; Jongin yavaş hızda devam ederken başını geriye attı. Jongin'in kalçasının her hareketiyle tatlı bir sıcaklık onu sarmalayarak içine çekiyordu. Jongin ellerini Sehun’unkilere geçirdi ve beraber hareket etmeye başladılar.

Kalçalarını şehvetli şekilde döndürmesi günah doluydu ancak Jongin'e, Sehun’un asla düşünemeyeceği kadar uyuyordu.

“Şunu yapmaya devam et.” Boğuk bir sesle söyledi. Jongin daha keskin hareket edince inledi.

Aceleleri yoktu, gerekenden erken bitirmeye sebep yoktu. Gökyüzünün altında yakındılar; karanlık ve serinlik vardı. Jongin hızını artırırken havayı dolduran tek sesler nefesleri, birbirlerinin isimlerinin tatlı inlemeleriydi. Zıplamaya hiç başlamamıştı, şu anda içinde bulundukları modda gerek olmadığını görüyordu ancak kalçalarını güdümlü bir duyarlılıkla döndürerek hareket ettiriyordu.

Sehun daha fazla kaçamayacaktı, kucağında zıplayan Jongin'in güzelliğini inkâr edemeyecekti. Birbirlerine mükemmel uyuyorlardı. Bedenleri zevk ve aşk için doldurulmak için yaratılmıştı.

Hafif bir değişim yaşandı; Jongin ellerini Sehun’unkilerden çekerek göğsüne yasladı ve o hızını artırırken Sehun kalçasından onu sıkıca kucağına sabitledi.

“Geliyorum, Sehun. Dokun bana.” Jongin yalvardı.

Jongin'in sızdıran penisini kavrayarak hareketleriyle eşgüdümlü olarak okşamaya başladı. Jongin çaresizleşti, daha hızlı hareket ederek başını geriye attı ve Sehun’un penisini ona yıldızları gösteren noktaya göre içine alıyordu.

Sehun gözlerini ikisini de zirveye taşıyan Jongin'in yüzüne yayılan zevkten ayırmadan kendini sabitledi.

“Benim için gel bebeğim. Haydi. Ver bana.” Sehun’un sesi çatladı, daha hızlı ve daha sert çekmeye başladı.

Jongin tohumlarını Sehun’un karnına bıraktı; orgazmını yaşarken bir eli Sehun’un göğsündeydi, diğeri saçlarına asılıyordu. Sehun kendi orgazmı için harekete geçti; Jongin'in kalçasını kavrayarak vuruşlarına başladı. Çok geçmeden kalçaları titreyerek ve nefesi kesilerek zirveye ulaştı.

“Çok iyi. Düşündüğümden çok, çok daha iyi.” Jongin göğsüne yaslanmış, yüzünü boynuna gömerek mırıldandı.

Orgazm sonrası gelen hislerle Sehun kondomu çıkarıp kenara fırlattı.

Çok geçmeden endişesi onu ele geçirmeye başladı. Şimdi bittiğine göre, ayrılacaklar demek oluyordu bu.

Jongin'i yanında, doymuş ifadesiyle gözleri kapalı halde yatarken gördüğünde gülümsemeden edemedi.

“Yarın gideceğime ve bunu daha fazla yapamayacağımıza inanamıyorum.” Jongin yorgunca konuşarak Sehun’un üzerinde kıpırdandı.

“Bu… Muhteşemdi.” Kıkırdadı. “Daha önceden yapmalıydık.”

Gülerek Jongin'i öpmek için başını kaldırdı ve ellerini kollarında, omuzlarında ve saçlarında gezdirerek saçlarını dağıttı.

Jongin, Sehun’un dudaklarına doğru iç çekti ve bedeni rahatlamış halde gevşedi. Bacakları ve kolları birbirine dolanmış haldeydi. Geri çekilerek Sehun’un bakışlarına karşılık verdi. Onu yeniden öptüğünde yumuşak, narindi. Dudaklarını birbirine kenetleyerek bir süre öyle kaldılar; beraber olduklarına, böyle öpüştüklerine inanamıyor gibiydiler. Birbirleri için olan hislerine karşı şüpheye yer yoktu.

Maalesef çok sürmeyecekti.

Jongin, Sehun’un elini tutarak dudaklarına götürdü ve eklemlerini öptü. “Beni bekleyecek misin?” sesi gergin çıkıyordu. “Bekleyebilir misin?”

Sehun’un kelimeleri boğazına sıkışıp kalmış gibiydi. Umutsuzca söylemesi gereken kelimeleri bulamıyordu.

Jongin'i bin yıl geçse bile beklerdi.

“Pardon. Çok şey istiyorum. İstediğini yapmalısın. Dediklerimi unut gitsin.” Jongin kaşlarını çattı ve Sehun’un uzaklaşmak için kıpırdandı.

Sehun aniden hareketlenerek onu kalçasından kavradı ve gözlerinin içine baktı. “Bekleyeceğim.” diye mırıldandı. “Sen beklemesen bile, ben bekleyeceğim.”

Jongin'in gülümsemesi yavaşça tüm yüzüne yayıldı. “Senin için geri döneceğim. Zamanı geldiğinde umarım benim için orada olursun.”

Verdikleri sözü dolunay ve yıldızlarla dolu gökyüzünün altında mühürlediler.

Ancak Sehun’a derinlerde bir şey bozulacağını söylüyordu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Ertesi gün Sehun dalgın, önceki gece olanların düşüncesine kapılmış halde kampüse gidiyordu. Boynundaki ve göğsündeki izler hâlâ görünürdü; Jongin'in dudaklarının tadını hâlâ hissediyordu.

Jongin, Sehun’un onu havaalanına bırakma teklifini geri çevirmişti. Daha az acı vermesini umuyordu.

Saate baktığında Jongin'in yarım saat sonra gideceğini fark etti.

Sehun telefonuna bakarak ona son bir mesaj atıp atmaması gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Daha önce mesaj atmaktan hiç korkmamıştı ancak şu anda parmakları zavallı bir şekilde ekrana dokunuyordu. Zihni çok utanç verici olmayan bir şey düşünmekle meşguldü.

Ekranı bir mesajla parladığında Sehun vazgeçmek üzereydi. Duraklayarak telefonunu sıkıca tuttu.

_‘Seni şimdiden çok özledim.’_

diyordu Jongin'in mesajı.

Cevap verme cesaretini sonunda topladığında Sehun’un mesajı basit ama dürüstçeydi.

_‘Ben de seni çok özledim.’_

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Gittiği her yerde Jongin'i görüyordu; ikisinin sevdiği her şeyde, doğada, müzikte, aptalca şeylerde.

Arkadaşlıkları eskisi gibi olmamasına rağmen güçlüydü. Sehun ona sarılmak istediğinde Jongin gelemiyordu. Sehun’a partilerde, markette eşlik edemiyordu. Öğleden sonrasını içerek ve bilardo oynayarak geçiremiyorlardı.

Chanyeol ve Baekhyun hâlâ yanındaydılar. Ancak Sehun’u her zaman yakından gözleyen, tek bakışıyla ne istediğini anlayan, sürekli Sehun’un ilgisini isteyen Jongin değildiler.

Mesajlaşmalar ve video aramalarını neredeyse iki günde bir yapıyorlardı, konuşmak zorunda olmadıkları zamanda bile.

Zaman el verdiğince beraber sinemaya gitmek ve Netflix izlemek geleneğini sürdürüyorlardı. Ayrıca çevrimiçi bilardo da oynuyorlardı.

Jongin uzakta olmasına rağmen duyguları aynı, güzel ve güçlü, kalıyordu ve tüm acılarını unutturuyordu.

Yine de aynı hissettirmiyordu.

Günler geçtikçe saat farkından dolayı programlarını uydurmak zorlaştı. Jongin'in dans dersleri daha çok talepkâr olurken çoğu günler birbirlerinden haber alamıyorlardı.

Morali bozulan Sehun kendisine bunun iyi bir şey olduğunu söylüyordu. Jongin tanınıyordu, daha fazla bağlantı kuruyordu. Devam ediyordu.

Onunla olmanın özleminin verdiği acı bedeninin her santimini yakıyordu. Kalbine saplanıyordu ve merak ediyordu. Jongin o gece çatı katında, bilardo masasının üzerinde yaptıklarından pişman mıydı?

Acıyı yok etmeyi ne kadar çok denerse denesin değişmiyordu. Ne büyüyor ne de küçülüyordu. Ne sessizleşiyor ne de uzaklaşıyordu.

Jongin her randevuda onu güldürüyordu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Kahretsin, çok iyi görünüyorsun.” Sehun bir gece bilgisayar ekranından kendine bakan Jongin'e iltifat etti.

Bugünlerde Sehun sık sık video aramasını reddetme eğilimindeydi. Jongin'in yüzünü görmek ve dokunamamak hiç görmemekten daha kötü oluyordu. Her zaman kaçamıyordu yine de.

“Teşekkürler.” Jongin çekici gülümsemelerinden birini sundu ve elini saçlarının arasına soktu. “Bu gece birkaç arkadaşla dışarı çıkacağım.”

Sehun başını sallayarak geriye yaslandı. “Nereye?”

“Diskoya.”

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı. Aklından sorular geçiyordu. Önceden partilere gitmesi için Jongin'i sürekli ikna etmesi gerekirdi Sehun’un. Jongin her zaman evde kalıp sıkıcı kitapları okuyan ve aptal filmleri izleyen tiplerden olmuştu. Ancak Amerika’nın suyundan mı havasından mı emin değildi, Jongin'i partici yapmıştı.

“Bununla ilgileniyor musun?” kaşını kaldırarak sordu.

“Pek sayılmaz. Ama buradakiler iyiler ve uyum sağlamak istiyorum. Ayrıca beni şu sevimli kızla tanıştıracaklar.”

“Oh.” Sehun’un ağzı açık kaldı. Kalbinde bir sızı vardı. Bu anın geleceğini biliyordu. “İyiymiş. Bana ondan hiç bahsetmedin.”

Jongin'in yatağında gergince kıpırdandığını gördü, gülümsemesi yavaşça soldu.

“Evet. Onun da ilgileneceğini düşünmemiştim. Ancak ilgileniyormuş demek ki. Biraz gerginim.” Yorganı çekiştirerek mırıldandı.

“Haydi ama. Bir şey yapmana gerek bile yok. Sadece gülümse yeter. Dizlerinin üzerine çökecektir.”

Sehun güldü, sahte olduğu o kadar belliydi ki Jongin'in fark etmesinden korktu. Fark ettiyse bile göstermemişti.

“Kapa çeneni.” Kameraya bakmadan konuştu.

“Neyse. İyi eğlenceler. Ben gidip duş alacağım.” Sehun bahane uydurarak bilgisayarını kapattı ve ellerinin titrediğini fark etti.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

O gece daha sonra Sehun’un aklı Jongin'in sıkıcı Amerikalı kızla olabileceği tüm senaryolarla meşgulken Skype araması geldi. Sehun masasına doğru giderken kendi ayağına takılmıştı.

“Selam güzellik.” Jongin kıkırdadı. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve gözleri buğuluydu. Sehun hemen fark etti, sarhoştu.

“Jongin, iyi misin?” ekrana yaklaştı. “Sarhoşsun.”

“Seni özledim.” Jongin aniden mırıldandı ve hıçkırdı.

Sehun, Jongin'in etrafını çıkaramıyordu. “Neredesin? Yalnız mısın?”

“Evdeyim.”

Sehun rahatlayarak iç çekti.

“Nasıl gitti? Kızla yani? Şansın var mı?” bilmek istememesine rağmen kendisini sorarken buldu.

“Siktir et kızları.” Jongin elini salladı. “O şekilde değil yani… Kızlar umurumda değil. Sen değiller.”

Sehun nefesini tuttu. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve konudan kaçındı.

“Jongin, bence gitmelisin. Düzgün düşünemiyorsun muhtemelen.”

“Hiçbiri senin kadar olamıyor, Sehun. Senin gülümsemene, bedenine, gözlerine sahip değiller. Sen gibi kokmuyorlar. Beni senin kadar tanımıyorlar.” Jongin elini ekranda gezdirdi, Sehun’a dokunmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Tamam, kapatıyorum artık.”

“Her gece yatakta seni düşünüyorum. Yalnızken.” Jongin'in sesi alçaktı. “Bedenini, penisini düşünüyorum.”

Sehun donup kaldı. Jongin'in sözleri duyularını kör ediyordu. Bakışlarını yeniden kameraya çevirdiğinde Jongin'in başını geriye attığını ve kolunun kamera açısı dışında hareket ettiğini gördü.

“Jongin, dur.” Sehun kendi pantolonunun daraldığını hissediyordu. Jongin'in kendisini okşarken çıkan ıslak sesleri duyabiliyordu.

“Adımı inlemeni hâlâ duyabiliyorum.” Jongin dudaklarını ısırdı. “Seni hâlâ içimde hissedebiliyorum. Dilimdeki tadını hâlâhissedebiliyorum.”

Sehun o gece yaptıkları müstehcen şeylerin anılarının yüzüne çarpıldığını hissediyordu. O geceden sonra hiç bundan bahsetmemişlerdi ancak hep akıllarının bir köşesinde kalmıştı. Bazen flörtleşerek o hareketleri canlandırıyorlardı.

“Lütfen Jongin. Bunu yapma.” Sehun bacaklarını birbirine bastırarak tekrarladı.

“Neden? Benimle aynı hissetmediğini söyleme. Beni becerdiğini düşünerek kendine dokunduğunu biliyorum. Ya da seni becerdiğimi düşünerek. Bunu yapmayı çok isterim.” Jongin aniden inledi; dudakları ayrıldı ve sırtı yay gibi gerildi. Çok günahkâr görünüyordu.

Ancak bu görüntüden ne kadar çok zevk alsa da, Jongin'in dokunuşlarını, bedenini ve tadını ne kadar çok özlese de hâlâ içinde bunun olmaması gerektiğini söyleyen acı bir his vardı.

Aralarındaki mesafe bu kadar çokken bunu yapmamalıydılar. Sehun öfkeyle masanın kenarını kavradı ve sandalyesini iterek ayağa kalktı.

“Siktir Jongin. Seni özlüyorum. Çok fazla. Ancak sadece bedenini değil. Sadece sevişmemizi değil. Seni seviyorum ve seni bekliyorum. Ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Jongin dudaklarını aralayarak ona bakıyordu. “Sehun…”

“Hayatıma devam edemediğimi hissediyorum çünkü sen devam ederken ben sadece bekliyorum ve bu canımı yakıyor. Yine de senin tek umursadığın penisimin kıçını becermesi.”

Bağırıyordu. Bastırılmış duyguları ve acısı yüzünden mantıksız davrandığını biliyordu ama yine de engel olamıyordu. Öfkeliydi, hüsrana uğramıştı. Hem de Jongin diskolara gidip kızlarla takılırken.

Jongin sertçe Sehun’a bakıyordu ve konuşurken yumruğunu masaya vurdu.

“Beni suçlamaya kalkma. Önceden bir şey demeliydin. Beden saklamasaydın daha uzun süre beraber olabilirdik.”

Sehun gergince güldü, gözyaşlarının gözlerini yaktığını hissediyordu.

“Şimdi benim hatam mı oldu? Sen de hiçbir şey demedin, aptal.”

“Sevimli, minik Lisa’nın içine düşüyordun.” Jongin gözlerini devirdi ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Sehun uzun zamandır Lisa adını düşünmemişti. Jongin'den sonra hiç olmazdı.

“Ne var biliyor musun? Bende özlediğin demek ki oysa gidip seni becerecek bir adam bul.” Sehun yumruklarını sıkarak öfkeyle söyledi.

Jongin irkildi. “Bulacağım!”

“İyi!”

Video sana erdi ve Sehun öfkeyle siyah ekrana bağırdı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

İki ay geçmesine rağmen hâlâ konuşmuyorlardı.

Jongin hayalete dönmüştü; arkasında sadece karanlık kalmış gibiydi. Hep sessiz anlarında gelen acı bırakmıştı.

Jongin'in yokluğunun kaçınılmaz olduğunu bile bile Sehun onu yakınında tutmayı, eskisi gibi konuşmayı ve gülüşmeyi çok istiyordu. Özellikle de o olaydan sonra. Düşünülmeden konuşulan sözler derin yara izi bırakmıştı.

Jongin'in kendisini beklemesini ummanın bencilce olduğunun farkındaydı ve kendisinin bu düşünceye tutunmasının aptalca olduğunu biliyordu.

Birkaç yıl sonra, söz verdikleri gibi, yeniden beraber, yakın ve mutlu olabilecekleri düşüncesi Sehun’a kurtulamadığı anılarla beraber aynı çatı katına dönebilme gücü veriyordu.

Baekhyun bir keresinde uzak mesafe ilişkisini önermişti ancak Sehun zeki olduğu kadar inatçıydı. Eninde sonunda kalp kırıklığı olacağını biliyordu. Uzak mesafe ilişkisi ona göre değildi.

Nihayetinde Jongin yanında değildi. Ne sevgili olarak ne de arkadaş olarak.

Geçen zaman her şeyi uyuşturacaktı, zihninin unutmasına ve enerjisini başka yere vermesine izin verecekti. Zor zamanlarda Sehun hâlâJongin'i seveceğini, ihtiyacı olduğunda koşarak geleceğini biliyordu ancak şu anda yolları ayrıydı ve her adım çok zordu.

Bilardo masasının yanında dikilerek iç çekti ve avucunu yeşil zeminde gezdirdi. Bunu yaparken gözlerine bir parıltı yerleşti ve kıkırdamaya başladı.

Bu masa ona en çok arzuladığını vermişti ancak bazen hiçbir şey olmasaydı daha iyi olabilirdi diye de düşünüyordu.

Kalbi sonra ona sitem etti ve aksini söyledi. O zamana geri dönebilse yine Jongin'le aynısını yaşardı. Buna hiç şüphe yoktu.

Başını serin, sert masaya yaslayarak yerde oturmuş telefonuna bakıyordu Sehun. Bu çatı katına her geldiğinde yaptığı gibi.

_‘Özür dilerim._

_Seni seviyorum.’_

Jongin'e mesajı yazdı ancak diğer seferlerde olduğu gibi göndermedi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Üç yıl geçmişti ve Bayan Kim’in evini kiralayan aile birkaç hafta önce taşınmıştı. Sehun hâlâ yedek anahtarı saklıyordu ve dairenin boşaldığını duyar duymaz çatı katına koşmuştu. Bilardo masası hâlâ oradaydı, kullanılmıyordu yalnız.

Jongin bir yıl daha burs kazanmıştı ve şu anda YouTube’da ünlü bir dans kanalının yöneticisiydi. Milyonlarca takipçisi vardı. Bu kadar çok sevilmesi ve hayran kazanması, dünya çapındaki profesyonel dansçılardan övgüler alması şaşırtıcı değildi.

Sehun o hayranlardan birisiydi, kendini hiç açığa çıkarmamasına rağmen. Jongin'le gurur duyuyordu. Beraber olsalardı Jongin muhtemelen bugün olduğu noktaya gelemeyecekti. O yüzden Sehun sadece takipçi olarak kalıp Jongin'in kadın partneriyle dans etmesini izliyordu.

İnsanlar ikisine de hayrandı ve Sehun cazibeyi görebiliyordu. Beraberken seksi ve güçlü görünüyorlardı. Aralarındaki kimya çok iyiydi.

Jongin tatillerde ziyarete gelmezdi. Zaman ona izin vermediği içindi. Dönüş zamanı yaklaştıkça zaman zalimleşircesine yavaşlamış gibiydi o yüzden o son hafta bir ay gibi geçmişti.

Sehun’un hazırlıksız olduğu bir işkenceydi ancak Jongin'e kavuşmanın hatırına sessizce sabretmişti.

Sehun elinde istekasıyla masaya yaslanarak sessizce partnerini bekliyordu. Asla Jongin gibisini bulamamıştı. Bulabileceğini de sanmıyordu.

“Sehun.”

Tanıdık sesin seslendiğini duydu ve dudaklarında sevgi dolu gülümsemesiyle arkasını döndü.

“Geç kaldın.”

“Üzgünüm. Trafiğe takıldım.” Jongin masanın yanındaki Sehun’a yaklaşırken açıkladı ve çantasını yere bıraktı.

Öpüştüler. Aceleci değildi; gülümseyerek dudaklarını birbirlerine bastırdıkları tutkulu bir öpücüktü.

Sehun’un uzun zaman göndermeye çekindiği mesaj titreyen parmaklarının gönder’e bastığı bir gün hedefine ulaşmıştı. Cevap anında gelmişti; Jongin de onu her şeyden çok sevdiğini söylemişti.

Hiçbir şey kalmayana kadar hep birbirlerini seçeceklerdi.

Gelecekte, ne kadar uzun olursa olsun buluşmak için söz vermişlerdi. Ve işte şimdi buradaydılar. Sözlerini tutuyorlardı ve aralarında hiçbir şey yoktu.

“Seni çok özledim.” Sehun kollarını Jongin'den ayırmadan mırıldandı.

“Ben de. Beni beklediğin için mutluyum.”

“Bin yıl da olsa beklerdim.”

Uzun süre birbirlerine sarılıp kaldılar öylece, sonra Sehun geri çekilerek Jongin'in alnına bir öpücük kondurdu.

Sevgiyle gülümsedi ona. “Oynamak ister misin?”

“Canına okumak için sabırsızlanıyorum.” Jongin, Sehun’un uzattığı istekayı alarak alaylandı.

“Çok beklersin.” Sehun karşılık verdi. Masadaki renkli toplara doğru eğilirken Jongin'i süzüyordu.

Sehun bu sefer kolayca kazanmıştı ve ödül olarak Jongin'den öpücükler istemişti.

Jongin teslim olduğu için hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştı.

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
